


Rum-Sweet Kisses

by BlackDog9314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Castiel, Cas Sandwich, Established Friendship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Fucking while being fucked, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Dean, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog9314/pseuds/BlackDog9314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and his best friend Meg are having a little bit of adult fun when Meg does something that might change Castiel's life, or at the very least, his current living situation.<br/>The only question: is his roommate Dean into it?</p><p>Totally, totally shameless smut with absolutely no plot and no grounding in reality.<br/>Enjoy :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rum-Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing porn, so sue me =P  
> Also, for all Meg haters, if you don't like her, don't read this. Simple enough.

Meg looked pretty beneath him on the bed, her wavy hair spread out around her head like a dark halo or the portent of a storm, her full lips parted as she smoothed her hands through Castiel's messy locks. Her brown eyes were fixed on him, her gaze deep. She giggled as she traced one finger over the cleft of his chin, then the bow of his lips.

“Kiss me.”

Castiel complied, supporting himself on his elbows bracketed around her as he lowered his lips to hers. She tasted like rum and cigarettes, and she sighed when he hooked her lower lip between his teeth and worried it.

He could feel her wrapping her arms around him, pressing their torsos together and pulling him closer. After a few moments of kissing her Castiel began to move his hand across her body to her breast, splaying it there. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her flesh was warm and soft in his hand, her nipple hardening in the center of his palm. She always felt good like this, under him after a night of drinking and Cards Against Humanity. There were benefits to having a best friend who liked your cock and wasn't the jealous type.

Soon Meg started to take off her shirt, maneuvering so that they only had to separate themselves from each other for a moment, revealing pale skin and rosy nipples. Castiel groaned at the sight and bent to latch onto one breast, suckling the hard bud and listening to her breathing quicken. She carded her hands through his hair and kept him there, moving her hips unconsciously.

“Meg, be a little quieter, Dean's in tonight.” Castiel whispered against her wet nipple, the sensation of warm air against the sensitized flesh making her gasp.

“Whatever,” she responded without inflection, distracted.

Castiel said nothing more, shrugging and returning to her breast, soon switching to the other. His roommate and long-time crush, Dean Winchester, was currently in their living room watching TV. Though Dean knew Castiel enjoyed sex with Meg and a variety of people, both male and female, Castiel didn't want to be _that guy_ and have loud sex while he was home.

That being said, he also hadn't gotten laid in a month and had missed Meg, who'd been gone on a work trip for the past two weeks. Not thinking much more about it, Castiel made a noise of pleasure upon moving his head back up and kissing Meg deeply, cupping her cheek tenderly and tasting rum again.

Soon Castiel's shirt was off, too, and Meg was working her way out of her denim skirt, her panties pink, thin, lacy, and entirely impractical.

“Almost like you knew I'd be seeing these tonight,” Castiel murmured against her swollen mouth.

“I hoped. You're still the best fuck I've ever had.”

Castiel ground his hips against hers at the words, growling lowly as Meg reached a hand down and touched him through his jeans, where he was achingly hard.

“Take these off,” Meg said petulantly, already trying to work his zipper down.

Castiel laughed at her persistence and pulled away to do as she asked; she took the opening to slide off her panties, and he climbed back on top of Meg, naked.

At the sensation of their bare flesh sliding together, hot and pliant, both Castiel and Meg sighed, and Castiel moved his hand down between her legs to touch her, finding her already wet. But, wanting to be certain he didn't cause her any discomfort, he took a moment to open a drawer in his nightstand to his left and grab his little container of lube, clicking it open and slathering a bit on his hand before reaching down again and circling two fingers around her clit, swallowing her cries as he did so.

Castiel was hard against Meg's thigh, the tip of his cock wet with pre-come, and after she began rocking back and forth under his fingers and thumbing at her own nipples he pulled her to the edge of the bed and positioned himself between her spread legs to enter her, standing.

Meg exhaled slowly as he breached her, a lazy smile playing on her lips as her eyes closed.

“Fuck,” she mumbled.

“I agree.”

Meg was so wet, he was met with no resistance as he started to thrust at a decent pace. Castiel threw his head back and enjoyed the feeling of her around him, the smell of her perfume and shampoo and the softness of her bare thighs against his.

She got increasingly louder, though, and Castiel looked down at her, pink-cheeked and unfocused.

“Meg, Dean's here. Try and keep it down a little.”

“Like he cares. Ask him to come in.”

The suggestion was not a joking one, and the idea was so ridiculous that Castiel laughed, rolling his eyes.

Then, “Dean! Come in here!” Meg shouted.

Castiel unthinkingly slammed into Meg (hard) in his surprise and horror. This only made her moan again.

“Meg—” he hissed as the door opened.

Feeling as though he was about to die of embarrassment, have a heart attack, or both simultaneously, Castiel hurriedly tried to pull out of Meg and cover the two of them up. But said Meg, “Nah-ah,” and quickly wrapped her legs around Castiel's, hooking her feet together by the ankles, keeping him lodged inside her.

Castiel bit his lip and looked over to see Dean standing in the doorway, an apology on his lips. But Dean did not look repulsed or uncomfortable; his green eyes were growing steadily more lustful as he looked at the two of them, still and entwined on the rumpled bed covers. Meg chose that moment to twist her hips, fucking Castiel's cock slowly. He gasped, his eyes locked on Dean's as the noise left him.

“Well, come on, Dean-o,” she said, reaching out to him. Dean, as if in a trance, walked towards them, taking Meg's hand as he stood beside the bed. Castiel couldn't believe this was happening, and felt as though moving might disrupt this insane (and insanely _hot_ ) situation.

But Meg nudged his ass with her foot and he started to thrust into her again, his eyes not leaving Dean's.

Dean's lips parted, and his tongue flicked out to moisten them, his green eyes gorgeous in the cheap yellow lamplight.

When Meg moaned Dean averted his gaze to look at her, and knelt beside the bed, asking before he moved further, his voice a little hoarse, “Is this okay?”

Meg nodded enthusiastically, and Dean unknowingly imitated Castiel's earlier actions, bending his head, closing his lips around one of her nipples and sucking. Meg grew impossibly wetter around Castiel, the moisture coating the insides of her thighs and dripping down his sac. Castiel's eyes stayed fixed on Dean, still fastened to Meg's chest.

When Dean reached a hand down to circle Meg's clit with his fingers she made a sound similar to a poorly-muffled scream, a luxury of no longer being worried about her volume level.

Dean sat up and looked at them a little while after that, Meg's nipples glistening with saliva and her lips dark red. Castiel could only imagine what he looked like, his hair tousled and in disarray, his blue eyes taking in the sight of them both below him. He probably looked utterly debauched, and the thought made him close his eyes and tilt his head back, oddly pleased. When he heard Dean breathe in sharply at the sound he thought he might come right there.

But then he felt Dean's hand, hovering just over the skin stretched over his hipbone, the tips of his fingers just barely disturbing the fine hairs there.

“Cas?”

Castiel opened his eyes and looked at Dean, who had a question in his eyes, not willing to touch him without his consent.

“Yes, god yes,” Castiel's voice reflected the desire to have the object of his affections touch him after so long simply imagining, the words heavy and broken in the air.  
Dean's hand was calloused and warm, and the knowledge that he'd wanted to touch him and had asked to do so made Castiel's cock leak more pre-come into Meg.

Dean rubbed Meg's clit with one hand and stroked Castiel's thigh with the other. Castiel groaned and savored the feeling of that hand on him, and was saddened when it temporarily left him, only to tense in anticipation when he heard the sound of the lube opening.

_So he found that._

The feeling of Dean cupping his ass almost sent Castiel over the edge again, and his hips stuttered slightly, prompting Dean to ask, “Cas, is this okay? Me...going further?”

Unable to speak, Castiel nodded vigorously.

When Dean's finger circled his entrance Castiel couldn't hold in a loud, strangled moan.

“Fuck.”

Then Dean's finger was inside him and Castiel was still inside Meg, who was writhing beneath them.

“I can take more,” Castiel said honestly. He usually bottomed with men, not because he was a submissive partner, but because he liked prostate orgasms, and he could take a little fast prepping.

Dean complied, and soon he had slid another finger into Castiel, scissoring them inside him while Castiel twisted and jerked.

Dean had moved during this time to stand behind Castiel, and he hooked his chin over the dark-haired man's shoulder, his golden stubble scraping him and his breath bathing the side of Castiel's neck. Castiel almost laughed at the surreality of the situation. He had liked Dean for so very long, but assumed he wasn't his type.

_Why didn't I just ask earlier?_

When Dean found just the right angle, Castiel covered his mouth with one hand to silence himself, his body shaking violently as Dean continued to hit that spot as he added a third finger.

“F—fuck, Dean—” he whispered.

“Cas, can I—do you want me to fuck you?” Dean asked, his lips brushing the shell of Castiel's ear.

Castiel could only nod again, feeling Dean move his chin from his shoulder and his fingers from his ass; he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and fabric brushing skin as Dean's pants collected around his ankles. Next came the sound of the lube being opened again and a fairly un-sexy squelch as Dean poured a generous amount onto himself.

Then Dean's cock was pressed against him, hot and blunt. Castiel went still, and Meg took the opportunity to move her hips and fuck herself up onto Castiel's dick, not one to miss out on any action if she had her way about it.

Castiel's eyes fluttered shut as Dean dropped a kiss on the back of his neck and slowly began to fuck into him, pressing in cautiously, pulling out gently and then pressing in again.

When Dean was all the way inside of him Castiel grabbed Meg's hips firmly, forcing her to stop riding him from below, and began rotating his hips again, setting his own pace. With every push into Meg he slid halfway off of Dean's cock, and when he withdrew from Meg he had no choice but to impale himself on Dean's thick length. Castiel's mouth was a round 'o', his pale skin flushed and bright with sweat. Behind him, Castiel could hear Dean softly moaning with every thrust into him, and his hands were gripping Castiel's hips tightly, probably without conscious thought. He could imagine those green eyes rolling back, those full lips parted, and he had to actively focus on not blowing his load inside of Meg.

Meg was staring at them, and whispered in awe, “Holy fuck, that's hot. Jesus—”

The push-and-pull, the dual feeling of fucking and being fucked, was nothing short of amazing, and Castiel knew he was practically yelling as the pressure in his body built with every thrust into Meg and Dean into him, his orgasm drawing near quickly. He was sure he'd never felt so good in his entire life as he did then, caught between Meg's soft curves and Dean's compact muscles.

He was fucking Meg harder than he'd realized, and she came without warning and without a sound, surprising him; her eyes were wide and fixed on Castiel and Dean as she clenched around him, her hands by her sides, digging into the mattress.

That clench was it for Castiel, and he came helplessly not long after she did, pulling out and striping Meg's stomach and breasts with come, knowing he was making sounds but seemingly unable to regulate them.

He felt his ass clench around Dean's cock as the ejaculate left him, and then it was Dean's turn to orgasm, pulling out and leaving his own network of wet remains on Castiel's back.

 

About ten minutes later, after all three of them were cleaned up, they lay in Castiel's bed together, naked and exhausted. Castiel was between Meg and Dean again, Meg encircled in one of his arms on one side and Dean with his head resting on the opposite side of Castiel's chest. Meg fell asleep first, softly snoring. Castiel looked at her affectionately, and carded his fingers through her hair.

Dean said suddenly, surprising Castiel, “Would you wanna do dinner sometime?”

“Like...a date?”

“Uh...yeah. Is that weird? Uh...forget I said anything, then.”

“You want to take me to dinner?”

“This was just sex, wasn't it? Shit, I'm sorry, Cas—”

“I'd love to go to dinner with you, Dean.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes...I've actually wanted to ask you out for a while now.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, Dean. I just saw a picture of your ex and figured you wouldn't be into me...he had that whole, 'female version of Taylor Swift' thing going on, and—”

“He was also a total dick. I like nice people most of the time, you know.”

“Oh.”

Not long after that, Dean tentatively moved himself from Castiel's chest, to his disappointment, only to press his lips to Castiel's.

“'Night, Cas.”

 

 

Fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel, Dean and Meg did NOT have safe sex. Use condoms, everybody!


End file.
